


Corruptors

by draculard



Category: The Witch (2016)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Child Death, Ficlet, Gen, Ghosts, Graphic Description of Corpses, Haunting, Horror, Implied Bestiality, Implied Cannibalism, Implied Necrophilia, Implied Underage Rape/Noncon, Implied/Referenced Incest, Necrophagy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: Black Phillip comes to the coven with Thomasin's dead family at his heels.Nobody else seems to see them.
Relationships: Black Phillip/Thomasin (The Witch), Implied Caleb/The Witch (The Witch), Implied Caleb/Thomasin (The Witch)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Corruptors

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr, I'm draculard there too

Black Philip comes to the coven with Thomasin’s dead family at his heels. Nobody else seems to see them.

Sam rides atop the goat’s back, his chubby fists curled tight in the blood-matted fur. That familiar animal stink of the goat washes over Thomasin; that sexual reek that comes from pools of stagnant blood and tangled masses of unwashed fur, from innards exposed to the sun, from soft sheets of flesh parted by a knife and turned to rot. A barn smell, a graveyard smell, a smell of sex. Can her family smell it, too, or are they immune?

Caleb walks behind the goat and the stolen baby, his head held high, his chin coated with a brown smear that might be dried blood or might be the fallow sludge from the inside of a dead body. She can almost imagine him dipping his head over a woman’s ruined belly, his lips parting, his tongue testing the waters and his teeth tearing at any membrane that gets in his way like a pig at the trough. Killing the witch — killing the one who took his innocence — killing his lover and tasting her blood.

His eyes meet hers. They seem to glimmer, almost like he’s winking. Almost like he’s making a promise to treat the women in his life, the witches and the lovers and the corruptors, all the same.

The twins walk hand-in-hand behind him, and there’s a vicious smile on Mercy’s face as she comes near. Black crust fills the cracks between her teeth; Jonas’s bottom lip is torn, the cut bloodless and lined with white webbing; when they come closer, Thomasin can see the maggots in his gums. His lips move noiselessly; he whispers the lyrics to a familiar song, but he whispers them like a prayer so private that nothing but the sound of his breath comes through.

And then Mother, her eyes clouded and blue and still accusatory.

And then Father, his skin as pale and tight across his bones as a burial shroud. 

Black Philip walks into the witches’ midst, and the ghosts of Thomasin’s family flank him, staring at her beseechingly and expectantly, inviting her without saying a word.


End file.
